


Custom

by lies_d



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Jotunn!Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_d/pseuds/lies_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norsekink prompt based on ric951's fanart.</p><p>Thor and other highly-ranked noble Aesir have to prove their manhood by bedding a member of another race, the most difficult - and worthy - being a Jotun. Thor sets his sights on the sorcerous Prince of Jotunheim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custom

Thor awoke to the sound of the healing stone on his chest cracking in two. He opened his eyes and sat up slowly. The healing stone crumbled into dust and trickled down towards his lap, something which he'd never seen happened before. He noticed the healer standing in attendance. 

"Were my injuries so grave?" Thor asked him.

The healer nodded once. His eyes were sunken with fatigue, though new life seemed to brighten them at seeing Thor awaken. "You nearly died, my prince."

Thor flexed his fingers, noting the pinkish new skin covering flesh which he last remembered had been reduced to molten stumps - the worse battle damage he had ever received. 

"And the Jotun?"

"Captured in chains. Are you still going to go through with it?"

Thor didn't answer, so intent was he to dress and go to find his prize. 

****

His men lead him to a tent on the edge of the camp. Inside lay the young Prince Loki, hands and feet manacled to iron posts that had been driven deep into the stone upon which they camped. 

Loki turned his head to look as they entered. His eyes widened to see Thor alive and whole again. 

Spread out upon his own cloak of fur, Loki was completely uncovered but for his loincloth. Seeing the blue expanse of skin and the whorls of his kin etched upon it, Thor felt the same hot, unbidden rush of desire he'd felt when they'd first met at King Laufey's court. The red welts around his ankles and wrists where the manacles had chafed him troubled Thor, but he supposed it couldn't be helped. Loki himself had done much worse in return. 

"The metal binds his power, my prince. We were able to keep him captive while you healed."

"Has anyone else taken him?" 

"No, my prince. He is your conquest. No one else dared touch him, comely though he is for a Jotun." 

"Good." Thor began to untie his heavy cloak. "It will be done now. See that I'm not disturbed."

His men withdrew from the tent. They would be waiting outside to hear what sounds the Jotun made while Thor took him. It was a rite of manhood to couple with a being of one of the other races, but nobody in two generations had managed to fell a Frost Giant in this way. Jotuns were fierce and could not be tamed with gifts or gold. According the ways of their own people, they must be taken by force or not at all. And even the smallest Jotun fought with deadly force, as Loki had demonstrated well.

Thor retrieved the slick salve used for the purpose of rutting. Undressing quickly, he kneeled in front of Loki's legs and spread it over his manhood. 

"You're not going to kill me?" Asked Loki.

Thor's face was warm, and he found himself dangerously close to blushing. "No. I'm going to mount you." With his cock jutting out eagerly, he thought his intent fairly obvious. "After it's done, you are free to go."

"Oh," replied the Jotun prince, looking neither to Thor's face nor to his manhood. Thor knew Loki was stunted - small for his kind - but he now wondered how young the prince was as well. 

"Have you been taken this way before?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded. "The son of a visiting chieftain. We fought. He won and held me down. But he was too big to go inside me, so he took his pleasure between my thighs and spilled on the snow."

"Ah. Then at least you know a little of how such things are."

"Yes. Though none have tried since. They know I'm not big enough." Loki finally brought his eyes down to Thor's cock. "You might be able to manage it. You're much smaller than he was."

The prince's mocking words belied the fear that was beginning to show. Thor had admired him for his sharp tongue always. He knew he would enjoy this, and he would try to make it as painless as possible for the young Jotun.

"I imagine it will feel big enough once it's inside of you," Thor couldn't help but tease.

He lay his hand on Loki's ankle and slowly began to trace the lines on his skin with his fingers, following them up his leg until he reached the supple skin of his inner thighs. There, he hesitated only a moment before drawing away the young prince's loincloth to reveal what lay hidden underneath. 

Loki was half-hard from his touch, a sight which pleased Thor. He followed the lines on his skin to the base of his sac, where one went down to his puckered entrance and another went up to the very tip of Loki's member, as Thor found when he followed it with his finger. 

Thor took a few long moments to explore the young prince's most private area, palming his sac and stroking the dark blue flesh of his cock until it was fully hard. 

"Did the chieftain's son touch you here?" Thor asked as he continued to stroke, watching the head slowly emerge from its sheath. 

Loki nodded. "It is customary," he replied, a little breathlessly. 

This pleased Thor as well - to know that he was within the bounds of Jotun tradition. If this was both a custom of his people and a custom of Loki's race then it couldn't be wrong. He had done as he was required - they had fought, he had won and survived... now he would claim what was his by right. 

A drop of seed formed at the slit of Loki's cock. Thor took it with his finger and brought it to his mouth, wishing to taste that which he was sure no other Aesir had tasted before. It was sweet instead of salty, and Thor savoured it even as he hoped he would be able to taste more later. 

"Tch. You Aesir are strange," Loki commented at the sight. 

"Do Jotun never take seed in their mouths?" Asked Thor as he reached over to coat his fingers in more oil. 

"What is the point?" Replied Loki. "Rutting is for-" his breath hitched as Thor breached his entrance with a finger. "-for breeding. To make children. When possible." 

Loki's body tensed and he tried to move away, but Thor held him by the thigh and pushed his finger in the rest of the way. To Thor's surprise, he was already slick inside. Slick but tight.

"Will you bear me a child, then?" Thor asked bemusedly as he worked his finger in and out, then added another. "You're not too young?" He asked the question timidly, almost afraid of the answer.

"No, I'm not too young to bear children," Loki replied huskily. His head was turned away and his breath came in short gasps. "But any child I bear will belong to me, and to my father's house."

"Very well, if that is how it is to be." In truth nothing Loki said could have stopped Thor now. He reached over and unlocked the manacle holding one of Loki's legs. Loki reared back and started kicking at him, but Thor managed to catch him by the ankle before he could land a serious blow. 

"You're so fierce, little prince. I like that." Thor grasped him firmly by the ankle and bent his leg back until his entrance was exposed for the taking. He positioned himself on top of the younger prince until he found just the right angle. 

"I like that very much," said Thor as he pushed the head of his cock into Loki's entrance.

"Mmm-ph..." Loki bit his lip, smothering a cry. 

Thor pushed in further, bit by bit, until his entire length was inside the other prince. The feeling was glorious. Loki's channel was warm and velvet-soft, and though Thor had wanted to pause to give him time to adjust, his hips began to stutter back and forth almost of their own accord, pushing his cock in and out with short, erratic thrusts as if this were his first time. Thor let himself indulge in this boyish rutting for awhile, simply enjoying the sensation of having his cock in Loki's hole, claiming the younger prince by force. 

When Thor felt his climax approaching, he did nothing to stop it. He was young yet himself, and knew he could take the prince a second time. His hips were still stuttering back and forth when his cock began to spurt seed, coating the inside of Loki's channel in warm erratic strips.

With a groan, Thor withdrew from Loki and put his leg down so he could lay on top of him and rest.

Loki let out a long breath. "It is done."

Thor leaned up to kiss Loki's forehead. "No, not yet, little one. I will do it one more time."

"Oh. Must you?" 

"Yes - look, I'm still very hard." Thor leaned up to show Loki that this was so. "And besides, you haven't spilled yet," he pointed out. Loki's member still lay hard and leaking on his abdomen. 

Before Loki could start fighting back again, Thor unlocked the manacle of his other leg and drew them both wide to press himself between them. Loki's demeanour was changed now - he didn't try to kick or fight while Thor arranged his legs to give himself access to his hole, lifting one leg up onto his shoulder and draping the other around his waist. 

Loki drew a sharp breath when Thor entered him again, but otherwise stayed quiet and seemed resigned to let Thor have his way one more time. 

This Thor couldn't have. He knew the men waiting outside wouldn't believe he'd taken Loki if they didn't hear him cry out. This time must be different. 

Thor started out slow, taking Loki in long strokes, twisting his hips to find different angles of entry and enjoying the sight of his cock disappearing inside of Loki's entrance every time he pushed in. 

Then, without warning, Thor pulled out nearly all the way and shoved back in with as much force as he could muster. 

"Ahh!" A cry finally escaped Loki's mouth. 

Thor continued to assault him this way, slamming inside Loki over and over again. Loki bit his lip to try and stifle further noise, but when Thor reached down and took his cock in hand, the young prince could hold back no further.

Loki's cries rang out through the tent as Thor took him roughly. Lost in the heat of passion, Thor bent down to kiss his neck, but the kiss turned into a bite that left an angry red welt. He moved on to Loki's nipple and left a similar welt there, relishing the way the young Jotun's cock twitched in his hand as he did so. 

"Ngn.. please... please, prince Thor. It's too much. I can't...please..."

Tears forming at the edges of his eyes, Loki arched up and came in Thor's hand with a cry that Thor was sure carried to the men outside. He heard a cheer ring out for his success, and that was all he needed.

As Loki's hole clenched around him, he pushed inside as far as he could and let his climax overtake him, planting his seed as deeply as it would go. 

They were both still as they spent a few long moments catching their breath. 

" _Now_ it is done," Thor said breathlessly, kissing Loki's cheek. "Will you attack me if I unlock your bindings?"

Loki shook his head, so Thor quickly released him from his bonds. Loki curled to his side, facing Thor, rubbing his wrists where the manacles had chafed him. 

"I will call the healer soon, I promise..." Thor took Loki's hands in his own and pulled them towards his chest. "I'm sorry I took you so roughly. I had to - it was a test of my manhood."

Loki shook his head. "Don't apologize," he said, his voice now somewhat hoarse. "That is how it is done among my people. Though I never thought anyone would want to take me. I was sure I would die unbreached." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

Thor couldn't be sure, but he thought Loki sounded somewhat relieved that wouldn't happen. He reached out to run his hands through Loki's hair, and to his delight Loki tipped his head closer, leaning into Thor's touch. 

"If I came back to challenge you again, would it please you? Would you fight as fiercely?" Thor realized he wanted Loki again - as many times as he could have him, though he might risk his life with every attempt.

Though Loki's eyes narrowed sharply, Thor thought he saw a flash of pleasure cross his face at the suggestion. "If you are asking my permission you should know that is a grave insult here." 

"Ah. Apologies," replied Thor. "You should come to Asgard, where I could woo you with gifts and feats of bravery. And our nights spent together would be long and languid."

A slow smile crossed Loki's features. "Perhaps it shall be so. Father has bid me to start going on diplomatic missions in his stead, to re-open trade with the other realms. Asgard happens to be one of my destinations."

Thor felt joy light his heart. Perhaps Loki might not be so out of reach after all.

"However, I will be visiting Alfheim first. I wonder what the courting traditions are there?"

"It involves performing some kind of dance, I believe, and composing songs for you," Thor answered with a grin. Some of Thor's friends had courted there, and told him tales. 

Loki chuckled. "Ah, then you'd better get started if you have any hope of success. Something tells me you've never composed a song in your life."

"I will learn," Thor vowed. "I'll learn all the customs of all the nine realms if it means earning a chance to be worthy of you again." This he meant with all his heart.

The Jotun prince smiled, and let Thor kiss him, and they lay together until they knew it was time to part. Both were sure they would see each other again, and both were glad of it.


End file.
